Toa Scouts
by Kitt21
Summary: The world's in danger. Again. But can the Toa defeat an enemy that only an ancient warrior could. Well you'll just have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**All points bulletin: Be on the lookout for Kitt21's brain. Last seen in the possession of rabid plot bunnies. No pictures available at this time. We will keep you informed as more of this story unfolds, and I do not own Bionicle or Sailor Moon. **

On the island of Mata-Nui, the guardians of the island, the Toa Nuva, were gathering for a meeting at the great temple of Kini-Nui. The first to arrive, as always, was Kopaka, Toa Nuva of Ice. He set down a bag he was carrying at the base of a tree; leaned against said tree, crossed his arms over his chest, closed his eyes, and waited for the other Toa to arrive.

Onua, Toa Nuva of Earth, was the next to arrive, and like the Ice Toa, leaned against a tree to wait for the others. Kopaka just nodded to acknowledge the Earth Toa's arrival and returned to his previous position. But unknown to Onua, Kopaka's attention was still on him. For the longest time, Kopaka had held a deep affection for the black Toa, only the white Toa held such a hard restraint on his emotions that Kopaka himself keeps denying any regard to the earth mover, but it never stopped his eyes from wandering over the muscular body.

The Ice Toa snapped out of his spell at the (loud) arrival of the rest of the Toa Nuva. Gali, Toa Nuva of Water, and Tahu, Toa Nuva of Fire, were arguing again while Pohatu, Toa Nuva of Stone, tried to play referee and Lewa, Toa Nuva of Air, added his own brand of humor only he found funny. It wasn't helping the situation.

"Really Gali, I don't see why you just don't admit it!" Tahu sneered.

"Admit what Tahu? You have such a huge ego and enormous pride that it's amazing your head is still in one piece?" Gali shouted back. Tahu wore a dark look. "No! Admit that fire is more fierce and powerful than water!"

"How can I admit something that is untrue?" Gali said with much sarcasm.

"Both of you know-nothingness. Wind is the better of both." Lewa chimed in with a large smile.

Both Toa looked murderously at him, but he didn't flinch. Then he decided to press his luck and stuck his tongue out at them. That set them both off, well Tahu more than Gali. Gali attempted to punch the air spirit while Tahu went completely ballistic and lunged at the younger Toa. Lewa saw the older Toa's attacks and back flipped away and jumped into a tree where he continued to goad Tahu further.

"Ah fire-spitter, you need to be more ever-quick to catch me."

Kopaka would never admit it, but he was always impressed and slightly jealous of how naturally Lewa could move and fight. The sound of rustling in the bushes announced the arrival of the final Toa. A few seconds later Takanuva, Toa of Light, appeared from the dense foliage. Nodding his head in satisfaction, Kopaka cleared his throat to get the others attention and to start the meeting, and to keep Tahu from murdering Lewa. He picked his bag up and headed towards the others, Onua following. All the Toa, including Lewa who got out of his tree, formed a circle.

"What is this meeting about Tahu?" Gali asked. Tahu shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea sister. I'm not the one who called it. Our ice brother did that." He indicated Kopaka.

This surprised everyone; usually Tahu was the one to call for meetings while Kopaka preferred to work alone. But what the Ice Toa found out from the stargazers in his village, he knew he had to inform his fellow Toa.

Ignoring the others surprised and curious looks, he reached into his bag and brought out six stone slabs. He gave three to the person on his right which was Tahu, and the rest to the one on his left which was Onua. At first Tahu was confused but, seeing Onua passing two of the slabs down the line while keeping one, he copied his brother's actions. Once everyone had their own stone slab, sans Kopaka, the Toa of Ice started to speak.

"A new prophecy has been discovered. It-"

"What's so important about a new prophecy?" Tahu scoffed. "There are still prophecies that have yet to be fulfilled. Why bother the rest of us about this, brother?" Kopaka just looked at the Fire Toa before continuing.

"It tells of an evil that not even a Toa can defeat." Gali gasped while Pohatu and Lewa looked uncharacteristically serious. Tahu looked unconvinced.

"We beat the Makuta. What evil could exist out there that we can't defeat." Kopaka shook his head at Tahu's constant interruptions.

"It is an ancient evil that has existed since even before the time before time." He cast a look at the rest of the Toa, warning against further interruptions. "It has existed in the universe and destroyed many other worlds, even before the first Matoran or Toa existed."

"And this evil has come to destroy our world now?" Gali asked what was on all of their minds.

"No," Kopaka answered grimly. "It has come back to try and destroy our world again."

"Try? Again?" Pohatu shouted. "What do you mean again? And if it can't be defeated by a Toa and it's come back to _try_ to destroy our home, does that mean there was a way to defeat it before?"

"Not my area. I just know what the seers have told me. I have told you all I know." Kopaka shrugged a shoulder.

The others wore looks of dismay and resignation. All but Onua that is, he wore a thoughtful look with his fist on his chin, his elbow rested on his other arm, which he rested across his body. Kopaka saw his expression, and if he didn't have total control of his emotions, he would be blushing. Tahu saw his ice brother's attention was elsewhere and leaned to see what had the frosty one's interest. Everyone soon noticed the Earth Toa's expression and grew hopeful that he had an idea that could help.

"Onua," Tahu called for the others attention, the black Toa's head snapped up. "Do you have any thoughts to share?" Onua blinked back, registering he was still surrounded by the others.

"Oh, nothing much." He shrugged his massive shoulders dismissively.

"Whatever you have to say brother, could prove helpful." Gali spoke up, prompting her earth brother to speak his thought. Onua looked at each Toa before sighing and began speaking.

"I was remembering a legend Turaga Whenua told me awhile back. I'm not sure if it's even connected to our current problem." He crossed his arms and tilted his head, as if thinking very hard on something. "Long, long ago, way before even the time before time, our world was very different. Not made up of different islands, but of larger landmasses. Even the Matoran of that time were different, completely organic and the size of a Toa, with no powers of any sort. Then a great cataclysm occurred that forced Mata-Nui to change them to what they are now and created Toa to prevent another disaster from happening."

"But what does that have to do with this new threat?" Tahu shouted impatiently.

"I'll get there in a moment brother." Onua said calmly. "Just be patient." Tahu growled audibly. "As I was saying," Onua continued. "Before the cataclysm happened, a great evil had targeted our world for its purity. To protect the planet, the great beings brought powerful warriors from other planets for protection.

The legend says that there were six major fighters; there could have been more, which were led by a very powerful princess that wielded the power of the moons. She fought this evil, in all its forms, with the others and continuously defeated it. Sending it back to wherever it came from."

"That still doesn't help us." Tahu grumbled. Onua cast an annoyed look at the Fire Toa, getting tired of his interruptions.

"Legend says that the fighters were all reincarnated and would be discovered should they ever be needed again."

"Just swell-great," Lewa spoke after remaining uncharacteristically silent. "All we need-do is find these fighters ever-quick before dark-time falls on our home. Any Toa-hero have better thought-plan?"

"I did say it was just a legend. It might not even be real." Onua reminded them.

"Aside from that, what do we do now? How do we defeat this coming threat?" Pohatu spoke up. No one spoke, they all tried to think of ways to help them win or anything that could help, but no one was able to think of anything that they could use.

"It's pointless just standing here," Tahu finally spoke. "We are needed at our villages. We will return, but if any of you think of something than we'll meet up together." Everyone agreed and they all broke their circle and started on their way to their own villages with the slabs Kopaka gave them of the prophecy. Kopaka kneeled to get his bag and was about to leave when he saw Onua standing off to the side, reading his tablet.

"Onua?" The Toa of Earth looked up at the Ice Toa. Kopaka wanted to ask if his fellow Toa was alright, but refused to show his concern, so instead he asked,

"Why are you still here?" Onua sighed.

"I shouldn't have said anything. What good could a simple legend do?"

"It could do a lot." Kopaka answered, surprising himself with the reassurance he let slip into his voice. But he continued. "I think your legend is more than you think." Onua kept gazing at Kopaka with such an intense look that the ice Toa was finding it hard to be his normal, cool self. He found it harder to continue thinking strait little by little. "I believe that…your legend and my prophecy…go together." Mata-Nui! Did he just hesitate?

But all thought stopped when Onua smiled and, amazingly enough, Kopaka returned the smile with a small one of his own. What was wrong with him? First allowing his emotions to control him and now smiling? He was probably sick or something, he was going to see a healer as soon as possible.

Then something was shoved into his hands and broke his train of thought. It was a small stone slab, like the ones he gave to the others. Looking up he saw Onua walking away with his tablet. Looking back down at this new tablet, he saw it was the legend that Onua had told the rest of the Toa earlier.

A warm sensation filling his chest, Kopaka smiled again before he analyzed the last five minutes and frowned. Onua had probably misread Kopaka's attempts at reassurance and just thought he was asking for a copy of the legend to analyze. 'But he smiled' he thought, remembering Onua's warm smile. _Probably just thought he was being useful_ the rationale part of his mind thought. Giving a small irritated sigh, Kopaka started his way towards his village while studying his tablet.

As he continued towards his home, Kopaka became absorbed in the legend. He could almost envision the princess and her warriors. A beautiful girl in a flowing white gown, blue eyes, and long golden hair…

Wait!

What?

Where had _that _thought come from? The legend didn't even describe the princess, what could make him think that that's what she looked like? He was brought out of his thoughts by a horrible screeching sound. Instinctively, he drew his duel ice blade staff and shield, took a fighting stance, and prepared for anything. After a moment of silence he relaxed from his stance, only to hear the same horrible sound again. This time he followed it. He was led past a few snow banks in his region, which he unknowingly entered some time ago when he was engrossed in the legend Onua gave him.

As he drew nearer to the source of the horrible wailing, he could hear voices as well. Passing the next snow bank, he saw three small forms of Ko-Matoran huddled over something the seemed to be the source of the screeching. He walked up to them, but they were so focused on the thing between them that they didn't notice and continued talking.

"Are you sure about this?" One wearing a light blue Akaku asked.

"Of course I am sure. You saw that mark on its head." Another with a clear white Mahiki answered, most likely the leader, while messing around with the thing - a Rahi? - in the middle.

"Isn't there a Ga-Matoran Rahi healer that could do this better?" The last one asked, he wore a light gray Miru.

"I agree." Kopaka joined in. All three jumped up and faced him. They quickly got in a line and made a small bow to show their respect to their village protector. Now that they were out of the way, Kopaka could see a small Rahi on the ground. It was on its side, breathing hard with a roll of gauze wrapped around its head.

He felt compelled to pick it up, and so with great care many thought him incapable of, he lifted and cradled the small form into his arms. He looked sternly back at the Matoran who wore guilty looks on their masks. However, hearing their earlier conversation and seeing the gauze, Kopaka was able to figure out their reasons. They thought the Rahi was injured and tried to help it, but ended up hurting it more. He gave the leader a reproachful look before speaking.

"It is admirable to want to help a Rahi when it is hurt but not if you hurt it worse. Next time, you should listen to your friend's advice."

"Yes Toa Kopaka." He chimed. Kopaka nodded and sent them away before focusing on the Rahi in his arms.

It looked like a small black Muaka cat. Its body was the size of Kopaka's forearm, with a tail (which is strange since as far as Kopaka knew, Muaka had no tails). Carefully holding it in one arm, the Toa of Ice slowly undid the gauze to view the suspected injury. When he was finished, his breath nearly caught in his throat. On the little Rahi's forehead was a golden crescent moon, placed on its side so the ends pointed up.

Then the cat opened its eyes and looked up at him, and this time Kopaka's breath really did catch in his throat. Blue eyes, similar to his own, looked up at the Toa who couldn't look away. For a few minutes they stared at each other, then the cat blinked and meowed.

Kopaka was confused, why did he just spend minutes just staring at this cat? Shaking his head, Kopaka placed the cat on the ground and got back on his feet, continuing his trip home. Unaware of a little tagalong.

Kopaka finished his trek and reached the glacier that hid the village of Ko-Koro. Kopaka stood a moment, taking in the amazing sight before him. He always appreciated the beauty of his home, no matter what others may say. He continued on his way when something caught his eye, a glint in the snow that wasn't light shinning off of ice crystals.

He went to investigate, this day was just full of surprises. When he reached the area where the light was refracting, he saw and picked up a small, flat, round object made of some kind of golden material. Brushing the snow off it, he saw it had a design on it.

Four small gems on the top, bottom, and opposite sides framed a larger circle over a crescent moon lying on its side. Kind of like the cat from earlier, but it couldn't have anything to do with this thing. It looked like a simple piece of jewelry. Shaking his head, Kopaka continued on his way inside the glacier, to his village.

Inside, the village appeared quiet and deserted. Hardly a single Matoran ventured outside, too caught up in their tasks to bother with anything. Exactly how Kopaka liked it. A few clicks and whistles sounded from behind him. Turning around, he found it to be Turaga Nuju, the village's leader, and Matoro, his translator.

"Turaga Nuju inquires about your meeting Toa Kopaka." Matoro translated.

"Nothing eventful Turaga." Kopaka answered. "I informed the others of the danger, but no one could think of anything helpful aside from Onua." Nuju clicked and whistled some more, accompanied by hand gestures.

"Turaga Nuju wants to know what Toa Onua thought up." Matoro supplied.

"He informed us of a legend that I believe has some significance to the prophecy." With that said he handed the Turaga the stone slab of the legend Onua gave him. Nuju spotted something at Kopaka's side and gestured to it while clicking. Kopaka answered before Matoro translated.

"Just something I found outside, Turaga." Thinking he was speaking about the strange round object.

Kopaka then felt something brush his leg; he looked down surprised. The cat he helped was brushing up and down his legs. He heard a huffing sound and lifting his head, he saw Nuju snickering while Matoro was at least attempting to hide his laughter but he was having no luck. Thoroughly annoyed, Kopaka stood straight and dignified before stooping down, grabbing the cat by the scruff of its neck, and bringing the beast to eye level to glare at it.

The cat locked eyes with the annoyed Toa of Ice for a few moments. Then it meowed as if saying 'What?' and started cleaning its paw. This caused both Nuju and Matoro to lose any self-control they had left. They started to laugh, very hard.

Kopaka gave the cat one last look before dropping it back onto the ground where it proceeded to rub against his legs again. Nuju clicked and whistled while pointing to the cat.

"It seems you have a new pet, Toa Kopaka." Matoro gasped in between giggles. Kopaka just harrumphed and took the tablet from Nuju and put it in his bag. He gave a respectful bow to the Turaga that put him in the cats range, because it jumped onto his back and placed itself onto his shoulders. In shock, Kopaka stood straight up but the cat wasn't thrown off.

Nuju and Matoro were just as shocked as Kopaka was and stopped laughing to look questionably at the cat. The Ice Toa reached for the cat, with intention to remove it from his shoulders, but surprisingly the creature hissed at him and clawed at the hand coming towards it. Thoroughly shocked, Kopaka drew his hand back quickly, though he refused to let the cat have its way and use him as a bed.

"Get down." Kopaka commanded, not unkindly though. The cat locked eyes with the Toa once again before jumping off. All three were confused at the cat's obedience. Kopaka just blinked at the cat while Nuju stared curiously and Matoro gaped. Kopaka then looked at the Turaga and gave a nod, not wanting to risk the cat jumping on him again, and left for his hut. The cat following behind.

As the two left, Nuju and Matoro were left wondering about the Rahi's strange behavior. Nuju asked Matoro to remind him to send a letter off to Turaga Nokama. He had a few questions for her Rahi tamer. The two then set off on their own way.

When Kopaka reached his hut, he opened the door and entered before noticing his unwanted guest. The cat sat in the snow just outside the door, looking at the Toa. Deciding that it was just going to sit there and refuse to leave him alone, Kopaka opened his door wider.

"Come on. Get inside."

The cat got up with its tail straight in the air and padded inside. Once it was inside, Kopaka closed the door and went to sit on his bed. The cat looked around the hut. It was surprisingly small, for a guardian of the island. It held only one room, furnished with a bed, table and chair, nightstand, and bookshelf. There were no decorations or personalization anywhere within the place.

The cat went over to the bed, where Kopaka still sat examining the round thing, and jumped onto it. It sniffed around before curling up next to the Ice Toa and went to sleep. While examining the strange object, Kopaka started to absentmindedly pet the cat. After a few moments of staring at the object and deciding to ask one of the other Toa about it later, he realized what he was doing.

"Well I guess I'm stuck with you now." He spoke to the cat. It meowed as if to say 'Darn strait.' Kopaka just shook his head and got up. The cat picked up its head to see what his new owner was doing. Kopaka went to the door where he had placed his bag and brought it over to the table. He took the tablet out and looked it over one more time before bringing it to the bookshelf and placed it carefully on it.

He then went over to a window in the wall on the opposite side to the bed, and opened it. Outside, there was a view of almost the whole village and beyond that; the moons were rising over the glacial wall. With the moons and stars out, the lights cast on the ice and snow gave the village an almost magical look.

Kopaka spent a minute admiring the sight, before turning and heading for his bed again. He placed the round object on the nightstand, and started to take off his chest and shoulder armor. Bundling them up, he hid them under his bed, while placing his swords near the head of the bed, between it and the nightstand. He got into his bed and settled under the covers. The cat paced up close to his head, curled up and fell asleep. Kopaka just expected the weird behavior, closed his eyes, and fell asleep himself.

Three days later, Kopaka was on his way back to the temple because Tahu had called an emergency meeting. Kopaka had grabbed the round thing, hoping that Pohatu, Onua, or Gali could tell him what it was.

"Hurry up Aphaea or I'm going to leave you here." Kopaka called out behind him. His cat hurried to catch up to him. After the first day of having the cat, Kopaka realized he couldn't keep calling the cat, cat. Aphaea just came to him, when he was thinking of names, and the cat seemed to like it.

"You're going to have to stay home if you can't keep up." Kopaka said. Aphaea gave an annoyed meow, continuing to follow his master. Kopaka knew Aphaea would continue to follow him, no matter what. Even on the first day, he wouldn't stay in the hut and somehow got out, Kopaka still couldn't figure out how.

Again, Kopaka was the first one to arrive. So he leaned up against a tree to wait for the others. He didn't have to wait long. Onua and Gali came through the undergrowth, in the middle of an animated discussion.

"Really Gali," Onua said almost exasperatedly. "Your idea has some merit, but our powers will defeat the purpose."

"No Onua, the purpose is to maximize both of your efficiencies in opposing terrains." Gali calmly explained. Onua looked at his sister in surprise, and even Kopaka blinked at her.

"What?" Gali asked at their confused looks.

"Uh…are you feeling alright Gali?" Onua asked.

"Of course." Gali answered, looking at the males in confusion.

"Oh…never mind then." Onua walked over to Kopaka. It was weird. Gali was smart, but she never used large words. Sure she spoke with her wisdom, but that was different. Right about then Pohatu and, surprisingly, Lewa showed up. Gali followed Onua to continue their previous argument.

"Onua please. I still do not see you reluctance." Gali pushed.

"What are you speak-talking about water-sister?" Lewa chimed in, bouncing around the area.

"About how to help Onua and Pohatu better their fighting abilities in harsh environment."

"Really sister?" Pohatu joined in. "How so?"

"Swimming lessons." Gali chirped. There was a gust of wind and Pohatu was gone. Everyone looked around in surprise, then towards Lewa.

"Wasn't me!" He protested. "I was right here!" He indicated the spot he was currently at. He was halfway across the clearing and hanging off a tree limb. He wouldn't have been able to do anything as powerful as a wind blast that could have swept Pohatu anywhere. Also, Lewa was a prankster and always proud and boastful of his pranks, but even if he denied one, he wouldn't go so far as to use his powers on another Toa and the others knew that. The others nodded and began to look around for the missing Stone Toa.

Kopaka watched the others look around for their missing brother when a green leaf fell into his field of vision. When he looked up, he saw Pohatu up in the tree, clinging to a branch for dear life. Kopaka blinked.

"Uh…What are you doing up there?" He asked the Stone Toa. The other's attention were caught and glanced up where Kopaka was looking, finding their brother.

"Well, you know. Just hanging around." Pohatu nervously chuckled. He would have scratched the back of his head but was afraid to let go of his branch. Lewa laughed and used his mask power to rise up into the tree while Onua and Kopaka shook their heads in resigned acceptance.

"I told you that, that would happen." Onua told Gali, who just huffed and turned away.

"I wonder where Tahu and Takanuva are." She tactfully changed the subject. "Tahu normally arrives before us, and Takanuva usually arrives around this time."

"I'm not sure water-sister," Lewa spoke, landing on the ground with Pohatu who proceeded to sink to his knees. "I'm usually the one who arrive-comes last. It's sure strange-weird Tahu-brother and Taka-brother are late like this." Just then, the bushes started rustling, the sound of grunting could be heard. The Toa got ready in case whatever was coming was dangerous.

Then Tahu and Takanuva were seen slowly making their way towards the others. They were all shocked when they saw the states their brothers were in. Tahu and Taka were both heavily bandaged all up and down their bodies. Tahu had his right arm in a sling, his left wrist in a splint. His head was bandaged all the way around and over his left eye.

Taka wasn't any better. His hands were bandaged, as if burned, and his entire left leg was broken and in a heavy splint. He was using crutches to walk around. Both also had their chests, lower legs, and upper arms bandaged. And whatever wasn't bandaged was nicked, bruised, or dented. The both of them were in sorry states.

Pohatu and Gali hurried over to help them. Tahu looked like he hated having to use their help, but didn't raise a fuss about it. Taka looked grateful at any rate. They were guided to the middle to the clearing and set down on the ground. Gali hurriedly started healing their wounds.

"Brothers, what happened?" She asked, worry seeping in her voice.

"We were attacked." Taka said heavily. "Yesterday, Tahu and I were outside our village sparing when a large black creature came out of nowhere. We tried to fend if off, but our powers didn't even seem to scratch it. Even Tahu's mask power was no use. It plowed right through and shattered his shield." Tahu had his head bowed while Taka spoke. Everyone wondered why the youngest Toa was doing all the talking and Tahu wasn't even complaining about having Gali heal his wounds like he normally would. Meanwhile Taka continued.

"The creature toyed with us. It grabbed my leg in its jaws and swung me around until it threw me into Tahu, which is how he broke his arm and I burned myself." He held up his hands to show they were completely bandaged around. "Then just as it looked ready to finish us off, it disappeared. Jaller and the guard came and found us when they heard the fight. Turaga Vakama and our healers patched us up the best they could." Taka finished speaking. The others were in stunned silence, how could that have happened to two powerful Toa?

"Tahu, what's wrong?" Gali asked as she moved to heal his arm, having finished healing Takanuva. Tahu just huffed and looked away. Gali turned concerned eyes to Taka for an explanation.

"When the creature attacked us, it had a tail that wrapped around his neck and nearly strangled him. I was able to distract the thing so it would drop him. He's alright, but his throat is very rough and he can't talk much. If he tries, he starts coughing very badly."

Everyone was stunned. No wonder Tahu was so quiet and kept his head bowed, the attack must have been a huge blow to his pride. Gali reached out to heal his throat, but Tahu jerked back and caught her hands.

"Tahu! Stop being so stubborn." She scolded. Tahu frowned and shoved her hands back to her. He got up and went to the other side of the clearing. He plopped down next to a tree and sulked.

"Why does he have to be so hard headed all the time?" Gali huffed.

"I think he sees your concern as pity, Gali," Onua spoke up. "And he probably doesn't feel too good with himself right now as well." Everyone remained quiet as Gali helped Taka take his splint off. When they were finished, she helped the Toa of Light up and the two walked around to help Taka's leg.

Kopaka went back to his tree and sat down, thinking about their new enemy. Aphaea jumped onto his shoulders and started to purr, while Kopaka absentmindedly started to pet the cat.

"What's that you got there, Kopaka?" The question brought the Toa of Ice out of his musings. Looking up, all the Toa's attention was on him.

"What?" Kopaka blinked at them.

"That thing on your shoulders." Pohatu pointed.

"Oh," Kopaka turned his head to face his cat. "You mean Aphaea." Everyone blinked at him. He got up, with Aphaea still on his shoulders, and went back to the others.

"What is it Kopaka?" Gali asked, leaving Taka and coming closer to the cat.

"I believe it is a type of Muaka, similar body shape, but not anything I've ever seen." Kopaka answered. Gali started to pet Aphaea, the cat loving the attention.

"Where did you find it ice-brother?" Lewa chirped, bouncing around the others, trying to get a better look at Aphaea.

"Found him outside my village, saved him, now he won't leave me." Kopaka scratched the cat's ears affectionately.

"What do you mean?" Gali asked, continuing to pet the cat.

"I mean-Watch it!" Kopaka warned as Aphaea jumped off his shoulders at Gali. Kopaka and Pohatu tried to grab the cat, but it landed on Gali's chest and hopped onto her shoulders. Everyone blinked their eyes in amazement as Aphaea purred and nuzzled Gali's mask.

"You sure gave me a start kitty." The Water Toa told the cat, cuddling it and scratching his chin. Everyone blinked.

"Strange-weird cat." Lewa muttered. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Kopaka just shook his head at his pet's actions.

"What a very pretty mark." Gali awed at Aphaea's crescent moon mark. That reminded the Ice Toa. He brought the round thing out.

"Gali, I wanted to ask you something." He held the object out to show. "Do you know what this might be?" Gali looked and picked the object up. She looked at it carefully, turning it around to see anything that might hint at what it might be. Pohatu and Lewa leaned in close to see what it is.

"It seems to be a piece of jewelry." Gali concluded.

"Jewelry?" Kopaka asked. Gali nodded as she handed the object back.

"Most likely a brooch, or it could be a piece from a necklace. Just something used to look nice." Kopaka looked at the piece of jewelry curiously. How could something like this have found its way to Ko-Wahi? Ko-Matoran do not usually wear things like this. The other Toa were about to ask Kopaka more questions when suddenly Aphaea hissed and jumped off Gali, the Water Toa gasping in surprise. He bounded a few paces away and raised his hackles, spitting furiously, yowling loudly.

"What's wrong with it?" Pohatu asked, looking over Gali to make sure Aphaea didn't hurt her.

"I don't kn-" Kopaka started to say when Onua hushed them, his head tilted listening for something.

"What is it Onua?" Gali asked, but the Earth Toa held up his hand to stall more questions.

"Something's coming." He hissed out. The others tensed, looking around warily, summoning their weapons. Even Tahu had gotten up and joined the others, his magma swords out and ready. They waited in tense silence, searching their surroundings for the threat. Then the ground started to shake. But it wasn't a quake. It actually felt like footsteps. The Toa tensed even more, waiting for an attack. Then all became quiet. Looking around, they saw nothing in the woods.

Just as it looked like the threat had passed and the Toa were relaxing, a snap was heard behind them and suddenly they were attacked. A massive black creature crashed through the trees and into the Toa. It moved with unfathomable speed for something its size. It plowed the Toa down, forcing them apart. Kopaka was able to roll back into a standing position and see what was attacking them.

"That's it." He heard Taka say behind him. "That's the thing that attacked me and Tahu." The monster looked like a sick combination of a Muaka and a Brakas monkey. It had the jaws and front end of a Muaka, but its hind legs belonged to a Brakas and it had a long tail that lashed back and forth. Looking around, Kopaka tried to find where the others were. He knew Taka was behind him, and he could see Lewa and Pohatu attacking the monster, while Gali was protecting Tahu who was knocked unconscious from the attack. But he didn't see Onua anywhere. A scream from Lewa brought him back to reality, he had to focus on the battle, but he couldn't help the clench in his heart at the thought of Onua hurt.

Bringing his swords up, Kopaka charged at the creature, intending to surprise it. But he was the one surprised when the creature's tail lashed out and knocked into him. He was thrown through the trees and slammed into the ground. He stayed on the ground, dazed from the attack and landing. He heard light footsteps coming toward him and turned his head to see who it was. He was too out of it to even be surprised that it was Aphaea.

"Tsk tsk. You should've seen that coming." A young tenor voice spoke. Kopaka blinked. He couldn't be sure, but it sounded like Aphaea talked. The cat came closer. "You're going to need more power if you're going to defeat that monster." Again Kopaka blinked.

"Uh…." Kopaka didn't think he could deal with a talking cat right now. Aphaea came up to his face and stared into his eyes.

"Poor thing. That creature really knocked you silly didn't it?" Now this time Kopaka saw the cat's mouth move. He slowly, painfully forced himself to sit up and stare at the cat.

"You can't be speaking." Kopaka put bluntly. Aphaea shook his head.

"Of course I can. I'm doing it am I not." Aphaea spoke, and stared determinedly at the Ice Toa. "But now's not the time to be debating on my speaking. Your friends are in trouble." Then Kopaka could hear the sounds of the battle, the monster's roars, and his fellow Toa's screams. He shot up onto his feet, only to crash back down.

"Your hurt." Aphaea explained. "And even if you weren't, you still wouldn't stand a chance. Remember how you got here?" Kopaka looked helplessly at Aphaea.

"Then how am I supposed to help the others?" Aphaea gave him a searching look, then smiled.

"You already have what you need." Kopaka blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Aphaea appeared to smirk.

"Do you still have that locket?" Kopaka became more confused.

"What does that have to do with anything!" He yelled, letting his anger get control. Aphaea huffed in exasperation.

"Look, if you want to help the others, you have to trust me. Or you can just completely ignore me and rush off into that battle and get creamed. What's it gonna be?" Kopaka was stricken. He wanted to help the others, but there was too much he didn't know and too much ridding on this. Clenching his eyes, he made a snap decision. Holding out his fist to Aphaea, he opened his hand, showing the locket he found.

"Good." Aphaea smiled. "Now you have to do what I tell you and not ask questions. We don't have much time." Kopaka nodded. "Just hold up the locket and say "Moon Prism Power" and let go." Kopaka had to restrain himself from demanding answers and stood up as best he could. Bracing himself on a tree, he held up the locket over his head and shouted,

"Moon Prism Power." Bright lights flashed and Kopaka felt great power flow through his body. He felt himself move his body in strange ways, but it felt oddly familiar. He felt warmth flow over his body, arms, and legs. Then he felt something appear on his forehead. At the end he struck a pose, his legs spread apart, left hand on his hip and his right hand over his forehead.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't believe the power he felt. He also couldn't believe the change that had occurred. He was wearing some kind of white cloth on his body with similar material ending in red rings on his hands and upper arms. His feet and legs had a different, sturdier material covering them with white accents on the edges. He also had blue material hanging from his hips and around his neck. A big red bow was attached to the front of his chest, which looked larger than he remembered, the locket attached to the middle. He felt the blue material on his hips and found a second bow attached on his lower back.

He also saw some soft yellow material in his peripheral vision. He grabbed at it and saw it was some kind of hair. Following it, he found it was attached to his head. Feeling around, he found the hair pulled into two little balls that sat on the top of his head. He also felt something metal sitting on his forehead, a tiara.

"What's happened to me!" He wailed and clapped his hands over his mouth. His deep, male voice was replaced with a high, female voice.

"Now's not the time. Your friends need you NOW!" Kopaka heard the battle still going on. "You have all you need and you know what to do. Now go, or you won't have any friends left to save." Kopaka nodded and ran off toward the battle, Aphaea bounding behind. When they reached the edge of the clearing, Kopaka had to jump out of the way and into a tree as the monster's tail continued to lash out. Kopaka could now see the other Toa weren't doing well. They all were on the ground, hurt or knocked out. Gali and Pohatu were gallantly trying to get up, but it was obvious that they were out of the fight.

Kopaka could feel his anger rising. How dare this monster hurt his most important people. He was so mad, that he didn't even stop to question why the others were suddenly his most important people when he could barely stand most of them at times. He just pulled himself up to his full height and prepared himself.

Gali tried again to stand, but her knees gave out and she fell on her front again. She could see Pohatu on his knees, in between the monster and the others, trying to be a last line of defense. She saw the monster slowly stalk towards them. She lifted her axe in front of her, though she doubted she looked threatening enough to intimidate this brute. The monster came close enough that she could smell its putrid breath.

"Leave them alone!" A young female voice shouted. The monster turned toward the new voice. Gali pulled herself to her hands and knees, looking up, she saw a figure in the trees.

"I said leave them alone!" The female said again with more force. Gali couldn't see who it was, they were in the shadows, but the Water Toa doubted they could take this monster in a fight.

"No!" Gali cried out. "Run. You can't….can't fight this thing." But her warnings did no good as the monster jumped at the trees. But the figure jumped high into the air before the monster reached her and landed between the Toa and monster. Gali was surprised; this person was something she had never seen before in her life. "Who are you?" She couldn't help but ask. The…girl?…smirked.

"I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Justice." She spoke than she waved her arms around. "And on behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil." Then she crossed her arms and pointed with one hand at the creature. "And that means you!" Gali gasped. Is this the one from Onua's legend? The warrior that defeated the evil so long ago? She was brought out of her thoughts when the creature attacked again and Sailor Moon made another impossible jump.

Kopaka mentally sighed in relief that Gali didn't seem to recognize him; he didn't think he would live it down if the others found out about this. After he landed another successful jump away from the monster, he stood his ground.

"Alright you ugly monster. I'm going to take you down." But he didn't know how. After a minute of just standing and staring at the monster, he started to sweat.

"Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" Aphaea called out from up in the trees. Kopaka whirled around and called up to him.

"I have no idea!" He could feel tears springing into his eyes and had to force them down.

"Watch out!" Aphaea called as the monster attacked again. Kopaka jumped away and landed in a patch of mud. He slipped and tried to keep his balance but it was hard, for some reason he felt really clumsy. He was still slipping on the mud when the monster struck again and landed a blow on Kopaka's middle, sending him flying into more trees. Kopaka was able to pick himself up, surprised that the blow didn't do that much damage. But then he saw the monster stalking up to him.

He couldn't help it, the fear was welling up in his chest, he screamed. The monster was just about to pounce when something streaked from out of nowhere and landed in the ground. Looking at it, Kopaka was surprised that it was a red rose. Everyone looked up from where the rose was thrown. A dark figure wearing a mask was standing in the trees, a cape billowing in the wind.

"Who are you?" Kopaka breathed out. The figure looked at Kopaka with a sweet smile before turning a glare at the monster.

"How dare you attack innocent people? I will not allow a creature such as you to roam free! I am Tuxedo Mask."

"Tuxedo Mask?" Kopaka asked. Then Tuxedo Mask looked at Kopaka again. "Sailor Moon, believe in yourself." Kopaka felt his face heat up, a deep blush forming.

Aphaea sweat dropped when he saw the dismal rescue Sailor Moon was performing, and then having to be rescued by Tuxedo Mask, and now the googoo eyes she was throwing at cape boy. He had been warned about what Sailor Moon was like, but this! He sighed.

"You already know what to do!" He yelled out. "Just believe in yourself. Follow you heart. You know. What. To. Do!"

"Ok!" Kopaka yelled back and closed his eyes. He tried to slow down his breathing. He felt something warm in his chest. Assuming this is what Aphaea meant, he focused on the warmth, letting it flow through and around him. Then words appeared in his mind. He knew what to do, just like Aphaea said. Placing his fingers on his tiara, he pulled it off, the metal transforming into an energy disk. Then he twirled around and struck another pose.

"Moon Tiara," He pulled his arm back. "Magic!" He threw the disk with all his might. The disk flew through the air, twirling. The monster saw it coming, roaring in fear. Bright light flashed and sparkles filled the air when the tiara hit the monster. When it subsided, the monster still stood, causing Kopaka to start to panic. But then the creature dissolved into dust, the tiara clanging to the ground.

"I did that?" Kopaka asked in a hushed voice.

High up in the sky, four ghostly figures observed what had happened.

"Curses." One said. "How can it be _she _is still around?" One hissed.

"The same way we are still around apparently." Another answered. Two others were holding each other close.

"What do we tell the Queen?" One asked.

"I don't know, but let's worry about that later." With that, the four disappeared into thin air.

Kopaka walked up to the pile of dust. He was very curious, but then the dust disappeared and his tiara reappeared on his forehead. Aphaea jumped from his tree and ran over to Sailor Moon. Kopaka looked up to see Tuxedo Mask still in the tree, smiling down at him.

"Good job Sailor Moon. Now the Toa are safe. But you must remember there will be obstacles to test you in the future. Do not be afraid, for I will be there for you." He pulled his cape over himself, stepped back into the shadows, and disappeared. Kopaka stared dreamily after him.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Aphaea asked. Then he noticed the look on Sailor Moon's face and sighed. Then he noticed the Toa. Gali was staring at them in shock, while Pohatu was trying to see to the other Toa, who were starting to wake up. "We need to get out of here." He hissed.

Kopaka looked dazedly down at him. When he noticed the look Aphaea was giving him, he snapped out of it and looked to the other Toa. Aphaea was right, they needed to leave. So with a running start, they leapt up into the trees and disappeared, leaving the others in a state of confusion.

Kopaka kept running until he reached the area where the monster had thrown him. Sighing in relief, Aphaea smiled up at him.

"That was good for a first battle." Kopaka looked at him incredulously.

"You call that good!" He all but shouted. "What's happened to me?" Aphaea shook his head.

"Later. Right now I think Kopaka is needed." Kopaka was just about to ask what he meant by that, when he heard voices.

"Kopaka!"

"Hey Onua!"

"Kopaka, are you there!"

"Onua!"

"Let's try over there."

The other Toa were looking for him. He started to freak out, he didn't want anyone finding him like this, and he didn't know how to turn back to normal.

"Oh, what do I do? They can't find me like this!"

"Calm down." Aphaea spoke. "Or you're going to catch their attention." Kopaka forced himself to calm down and kneel down to be closer to Aphaea. "First, you have to know that you're not completely synced with your transformation."

"What does that mean?" Kopaka hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

"It means," Aphaea answered with strained patience. "That when you change back, you'll still be beat up, even more so because of the fight just now."

"You mean every time I fight and get hurt like this, I'll be worse when I change back?" Kopaka freaked.

"Hush." Aphaea shushed. Kopaka put his hands over his mouth. They listened, but no one came.

"No," Aphaea continued. "You will not get hurt more, when you fight in the future. But only when you become fully synced with your transformation. I'm telling you this to warn you that you'll be totally whipped when you change back." Kopaka nodded. "Now, the change back to your normal form is all about will. You want it to happen, it will happen. Just concentrate." Kopaka nodded and closed his eyes.

"Have you found them?" Gali asked Pohatu, who shook his head. "Where can they be?" Gali asked, worried for her brothers.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find them. This is Kopaka and Onua we're talking about." Pohatu comforted Gali, giving her a hug. Gali sighed and nodded.

"You're right. It won't help if I worry myself sick. Thank you Pohatu." Pohatu nodded and let her go. They both walked off to continue the search when,

"Hey! Over here!" They turned and saw Onua, scuffed and bruised but still in one piece. He was waving them over. They ran over to see Kopaka on the ground, unconscious. Gali quickly went to his side and began examining him.

"He's ok." Onua spoke from the Ice Toa's other side. "I already checked him out. He's just asleep. He'll be fine when he wakes up." Gali nodded and sighed in relief.

"Where were you Onua?" Gali asked. "We didn't see you during the fight.

"Got knocked out by that thing the moment it attacked." Onua smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't tell Tahu. I'll never hear the end of it." Gali and Pohatu both smiled, nodding.

"We better get back to the others. They're probably worried." Pohatu suggested. Gali nodded.

"I'll take Kopaka home." Onua volunteered. "He won't want the others to see him like this. You know how he is."

"But what will we tell the others?" Gali asked. Onua shrugged and easily picked Kopaka up, cradling him in his arms.

"You're smart Gali. You'll think of something." And with that, Onua made his way to Ko-Koro, Aphaea trailing behind. Gali and Pohatu watched them leave, and then left to tend to the others.

At Ko-Wahi, Onua walked through the snow and marveled at the sights.

"Your home really is quite a sight." He spoke to the sleeping Toa in his arms. Kopaka just nestled closer to the warmth of Onua's chest. Onua blushed slightly, but decided to ignore it. He reached Ko-Koro quickly and entered without anyone seeing him. Looking around, Onua was glad to see no Matoran running around. He doubted they would enjoy seeing their village's protector unconscious and beaten up. And Kopaka would no doubt not want anyone else seeing him in his current state either.

Even though Onua had never been in the ice village before, he correctly guessed where Kopaka's hut was, standing just outside the small hut that looked exactly like the other huts, but was more out of the way than the others.

"You're very predictable, my friend." He looked back down to see the calm, relaxed look that was on Kopaka's face. "And you look much better like this than you normally do." He quickly entered the hut and wasn't surprised by the lack of décor. He gently placed Kopaka on the bed and removed all of his armor, pulling the covers over the white Toa. He then quietly placed the pile of armor and weapons on a chair at the table. Giving a cautionary look around, he spotted a tablet on the table. Picking it up, he was surprised it was the copy of the legend he had given Kopaka a few days ago.

"I'm surprised you kept this." He told the sleeping Toa. "I was sure you would have thrown it out when you memorized it." He placed the tablet down and went back over to the bed. He placed his hand on Kopaka's forehead. "I'm going now. Be safe and try to stay out of trouble." He didn't know why he said that, but he felt like he needed to say it. He looked at Kopaka's relaxed features one more time before turning and leaving the hut. Aphaea entered before Onua closed the door completely, and hopped onto the bed. He looked at Kopaka proudly.

"You did well today." He walked closer to the head of the bed, careful not to step on Kopaka. "Don't worry. You'll get better, and I'll be here for you when you need me." Aphaea then curled up next to Kopaka's pillow and went to sleep himself.

The next day, Kopaka woke up feeling very warm. He didn't really feel like getting out of bed. So he turned on his side, pulled the covers over his head, and went back to sleep.

"Come on. Time to get up." An oddly familiar voice spoke up from beside him. Kopaka couldn't place the voice with anyone he knew, but he didn't want to get up, so he ignored it. "Oh no you don't. You'll find I'm not easy to ignore." Then the bed covers were yanked off Kopaka, who curled up more in objection. "Come on. Up, up, up." That voice just wouldn't quit, so Kopaka sleepily sat up and looked for the speaker. "Ah you're finally up."

Kopaka turned a sleepy gaze to his right, where the voice was coming from. All he saw was Aphaea sitting contentedly on his bed. "Wow, you must've been hit harder than I thought." Kopaka blinked. Aphaea just talked.

"I must be dreaming." He spoke dully.

"No. You're not." Aphaea shook his head.

"Than how are you talking? Rahi don't talk." Kopaka asked. Aphaea's ears drooped.

"You don't remember." It was a statement, not a question. Kopaka didn't respond. Aphaea sighed and jumped off the bed. "Though I probably shouldn't be surprised. You really got it good yesterday." He slipped under the table and quickly came out and hopped back onto the bed, carrying something in his mouth. Setting it down on Kopaka's lap, he returned to his sitting position. "I hope you remember this though." Looking down, Kopaka saw the round object that Gali had said was a piece of jewelry. Picking it up, Kopaka fingered the design.

Then suddenly, everything came back. The attack, the monster, the transformation, the battle, everything. Blushing, Kopaka turned wide eyes toward Aphaea, who smiled.

"Ah, so you _do _remember." Chuckling lightly, Aphaea jumped from the bed and went over to the table, jumping onto it and sitting near the side with the chair. "You might want to get up and put your armor back on." Then he smirked. "At least, your lower armor anyway." Kopaka raised an eye ridge then looked down. Blushing deeply, he quickly covered himself and rushed over to the chair.

"How'd I get back here?" He asked as he ducked behind the table and started to reattach his armor.

"Oh, the nice black Toa brought you." Aphaea answered, feigning disinterest. Kopaka froze and turned wide eyes towards Aphaea.

"What?" He asked horrified.

"And he was nice enough to take your armor off for you. You already looked uncomfortable enough." Kopaka slowly went back to his bed and sat down. He had already attached his lower armor on; his upper body was still bare though. Aphaea joined him on the bed again.

"I sense you have a lot of questions," Aphaea began to speak prophetically, but when he caught the blush on Kopaka's face and the dreamy look in his eyes, his ears drooped in exasperation. He propped himself on Kopaka's shoulder.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" He shouted. Kopaka was startled into throwing himself backwards, Aphaea landing on his chest. "Now that I got your attention," Aphaea spoke right in Kopaka's shocked face. "I can answer your questions." Kopaka had a feeling that his life had just gotten a whole lot more complicated.

**Kopaka: You have a very sick mind**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. Now put on the skirt!**

**Kopaka: Hey, keep that thing away from me**

***fight*scuffle*fight***

**Me: There. Don't you look precious **

**Kopaka: *Glares***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Every writer for themselves!**

***Runs away***


	2. Chapter 2

***Glass breaks* **

**Me: Hey folks. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been hiding out from Kopaka. **

**Kopaka: Where are you, you sadist?**

**Me: *Ducks behind couch* I don't own Bionicle or Sailor Moon. **

***Crash***

**Kopaka: I know you're here! Come out and face me! I'll find you sooner or later!**

**Me: And if you don't mind, I'm gonna hide under my bed until frosty cools down. *Combat crawls away***

* * *

He sat there. Looking at it. He tried to comprehend it. But he just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"I'm what?" Kopaka Nuva asked. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, in his hut in Ko-Koro, with a tiny Rahi that resembled a Muaka.

"You are Sailor Moon. The protector of Love and Justice." A tiny, _talking _Rahi that resembled a Muaka.

"But how?" Kopaka asked.

"That's the way it is." Aphaea, the talking Rahi, answered.

"But I'm a guy! I can't be this, this…"

"Sailor Moon." Aphaea supplied.

"Yeah that! She's a girl! How is it that I'm a guy but this transformation turns me into a girl?" Kopaka demanded. Aphaea shrugged.

"Hey, that's how reincarnation works."

"But how? Why me?" Kopaka demanded, close to tears.

"Hey, don't look at me. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the man upstairs." He flicked an ear upward for effect. Kopaka couldn't take it anymore, his emotions seemed to be on overdrive ever since the transformation, that turned him into an organic female, that was the supposed hero that would save the entire world! He could feel tears pricking at his eyes and, not wanting to be seen crying, threw himself at his pillow.

"How come I'm acting this way?" He yelled, his pillow muffling the sound. Aphaea went over to the Toa's head and patted him in comfort.

"It's a side effect." Aphaea answered. Kopaka peeked out from his pillow, giving Aphaea a sad, watery look. "Because the transformation brings your previous incarnation out, you are better connected to it. Obviously, she was very emotional. You were better with your own emotional control because you only had a single person's amount of emotions to deal with. Now that you have another life's emotions to deal with, your control is breaking."

"But that doesn't explain why I'm like _this_!" Kopaka shouted, popping up from his cover, tears pouring from his eyes and staining his mask. Aphaea sweat dropped.

"Like I said. Your control is breaking. Basically, your emotions are overflowing and you're going into shock because of it. And so, you're body is reacting like this." Kopaka's lip trembled and he flopped back onto his bed and buried himself back into his pillow. Aphaea sighed and waited for Kopaka's emotions to stabilize. It didn't take as long as he thought, when Kopaka finally separated from his pillow and sat back up on the bed. He still sniffled a bit, but at least he wasn't bawling his eyes out.

"There, there. It isn't the end of the world." Kopaka sniffled but didn't say anything. Aphaea's ears drooped. "Well, it isn't going to be. As long as you become Sailor Moon, that is."

"I still don't understand a few things." Kopaka said, wiping his tears off his mask.

"I guess I'll have to start at the beginning." Aphaea sighed. He jumped off the bed and ran towards Kopaka's table. Jumping on it in one bound, he swished his tail and motioned Kopaka should follow. Kopaka quietly got up and walked over to his table, taking a seat at the single chair. Aphaea smiled and pushed a stone tablet towards him. Curiously picking it up, Kopaka noticed it was inscribed with a legend.

"This is the tablet that Onua gave me days ago." Kopaka noticed. He had been told of a dark prophecy, that a great evil was coming to destroy his home. After informing the other Toa, Onua had told a legend of a powerful warrior that defeated a great evil many centuries ago. Actually, come to think of it, this legend seemed very familiar, in an odd sort of way.

"You mean this legend is true?" Kopaka asked Aphaea. The cat nodded his head.

"Yes. Every word." Aphaea nodded. "You already knew that though." Kopaka blinked in surprise.

"Already know? How?" He asked.

"Simple," Aphaea smiled. "You're the reincarnation of Sailor Moon. You must have already gotten a feeling or something when you read this." Aphaea put a paw on top of the tablet. Kopaka thought for a moment. He remembered when he was reading the legend, when he was on his way home.

"I think I know what you're talking about." Kopaka spoke hesitantly. Aphaea looked eager. "When I was walking home a few days ago, I was reading the legend over. I remember I was thinking about the princess and her warriors, and I had a thought about what the princess looked like."

"And?" Aphaea was on the edge of his seat. Kopaka had a thoughtful look on his mask.

"She was very beautiful. Blue eyes and long golden hair."

"Yeah?" Aphaea urged him to go on.

"She looked a little like how I was when I transformed into Sailor Moon yesterday, except she had a white gown on." Aphaea nodded, excitement running through him as Kopaka seemed to be understanding. "Are they related?" Kopaka asked innocently with wide blue eyes. Aphaea face-palmed off the table. Kopaka quickly got off his chair and rushed over to see if Aphaea was alright.

"I guess it was too much to expect him to remember a lot at the moment." Aphaea muttered to himself while Kopaka picked him up and set him back onto the table.

"Are you alright? Did I say something wrong?" Kopaka asked in concern, taking his seat again. Aphaea shook his head.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't prepared for how affected you were." Kopaka blinked. "Forget it." Aphaea shook his head. "But if you need something that you don't understand explained in the future, you can come to your trusty advisor." Aphaea perked up, his chest puffed out in pride.

"Care to explain?" The Ice Toa asked dryly. Aphaea smiled. It looked like the Toa was starting to return to normal.

"You see, it was predestined that Sailor Moon would be reincarnated. And so, whoever she would become would need an advisor for the time." Aphaea answered proudly.

"And you're my advisor?" Kopaka asked.

"Yes." Aphaea answered. Kopaka thought for a moment.

"Did I have an advisor like you in my past life?" He asked. Aphaea's ears drooped a bit.

"Yeah. But they weren't able to be reincarnated like you were." Aphaea spoke sadly. Then he perked up. "So I was chosen to be your new advisor until further notice." Kopaka nodded.

"So. I'm Sailor Moon." Kopaka muttered. Aphaea nodded. "I know you told me you don't know, but can you think of anyway why _I'm _Sailor Moon?" Aphaea had a thoughtful look.

"Well, I do have a theory. But unless you can talk to someone in charge," Another flick of an ear upwards. "We won't be sure if it's true. But this is how reincarnation works. Someone dies and comes back as something else. Going on this, you were _already _Sailor Moon. It just took the world being in mortal danger to bring you back." Kopaka didn't look relieved or comforted by the thought.

"But how come her reincarnation became a protector of Mata-Nui? Wouldn't it make more sense for her incarnation to be a Matoran since there are more of them around than Toa? And the Island has been in danger before and we didn't need her power then." Kopaka just didn't understand.

Aphaea just shrugged. "Not sure, but I do know that in the past, you didn't really _need _Sailor Moon's power. When push came to shove, you found a way to defeat your enemies. But this evil won't be defeated so easily, it has fought you in your past life before, so that means Sailor Moon knows how they operate. You're going to need your power as Sailor Moon." Aphaea urged.

"Fine. I'm Sailor Moon." Kopaka seemed to finally admit and Aphaea looked proud. "There's nothing I can really do about it anyway." He muttered and Aphaea shook his head.

"Nope." The cat gave a grin that would've made the Cheshire cat proud.

"So now I have to go out and fight this evil and protect the island?" Kopaka asked, partially sarcastic.

"No." Aphaea shook his head.

"What? Why? You said I need to defeat this evil." Kopaka asked.

"Because of a few things." Aphaea flicked his tail. "One, we don't know exactly where this evil is. You can't really fight the bad guys if you can't find them. Two, you still need to train. You can barley fight as Sailor Moon and your real form doesn't have the power to fight them. You barely survived the last fight, and that was just a grunt, not a real foe. And three, you have another mission besides saving the world."

"And that would be?" Kopaka asked testily, his temper starting to rise.

"You have to find the Scout Treasures." Aphaea spoke seriously.

"Scout Treasures?" Kopaka asked, quirking an eye ridge. Aphaea nodded. "What are Scout Treasures?"

"They are the special devices the Scouts use." Aphaea went right up to Kopaka. "Bring out your locket." Kopaka brought out a golden locket. It glinted in the sunlight coming from the window. "That is a Scout Treasure. It holds within it, the power that lets you become Sailor Moon. The other treasures hold similar powers. But if the evil that threatens this world finds them before us, they would become even more powerful." Kopaka looked in wonder at the locket. This little thing was that special?

"How many treasures are there?" Kopaka asked.

"A lot." Aphaea answered. Kopaka had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

In another space…

In a dark void of nothingness, shadowy figures materialized in a ring, surrounding four other figures.

"So, you have failed. This seems to be a ongoing occurrence." One of the shadows spoke. One of the four figures in the middle stepped forward, toward the voice that spoke. A spot light came from nowhere, lighting the figure. It was a blond haired young man, wearing a dark uniform.

"My apologies my masters, but it seems our fears are confirmed. _She _is back." He spoke in a young tenor voice, spitting out the last part. The shadows murmured quietly to themselves.

"This is indeed a problem." One of the shadows spoke.

"How are we going to deal with this nuisance?" Another asked.

"Do not forget, my friend, that it was this nuisance that defeated us in the past." A hunched shadow spoke up.

"But how is the plan going to commence if Sailor Moon is alive again?" Another asked.

"Hm. Jedite." The first shadow spoke again. The figure in the spot light stood at attention. "Go and see what you can learn. If Sailor Moon is indeed back, then the other Sailor Scouts may be as well."

"And if they are not?" A shadow asked.

"Then all the better for us." The first answered.

"At once my liege." Jedite bowed, and disappeared. The other three that Jedite had been with also disappeared.

"What will we do if he fails again?" A shadow asked.

"What we have always done to those who fail us." The first shadow spoke. Then all the shadows broke out in hideous laughter that rang out in the dark nothingness.

In a separate space, Jedite and the other three shadows converged.

"Hahahaha, you're in it deep now Jedite." One of the shadows mocked in a high female voice. Jedite growled in anger.

"What do you care Zoycite?" He demanded. Then one of the shadows lit up in a nonexistent light. A pretty female, with long hair, wearing the same dark uniform that Jedite had.

"I just don't want to see you fail like last time. What was your punishment again?" Zoycite asked in mock sincerity. Jedite growled, his hands balled into fists.

"I'll show you! I'm not someone to laugh at!" He shouted before she shimmered out of sight. Zoycite looked outraged by Jedite's reaction. One of the other shadows stepped forward, showing itself as a male with white hair and a cape. He wrapped his arms around Zoycite, who buried herself into him.

"Oh Malachite, did you hear how he treated me?" Zoycite whispered.

"It's ok Zoycite." Malachite stroked her hair.

"But he can't be allowed to get away with this." Zoycite hissed, biting her thumbnail, while Malachite stroked her hair.

"We can not be hasty this time, my love, if you remember what happened to us last time." Malachite reminded the blonde.

"He is right Zoycite." A young man with long brown hair, stepped forward. "We all tried to take the scouts out by ourselves before, and we all fell in our turn. We need to learn from our mistakes, or we'll fall again."

"Well said Neflyte." Malachite nodded to the brunette. "We need to work together, as a team." Malachite spit the last part out like a curse.

"Why should we all have to work together?" Zoycite whined. "I would much rather work with you Malachite." The blonde looked up and bat her eyes. Malachite gave her an adoring smile.

"I know my love. But we must, if we wish to survive." He placed a kiss to Zoycite's forehead. "If we wish to be together." He moved down to her mouth. Malachite sneered at the display, but he couldn't really feel it. Something in his mind, trying to get his attention, was trying to tell him something. But he couldn't seem to grasp it, so he just shook his head in disgust and turned away from the two.

"So how shall we do this?" Zoycite asked. "How are we going to act like a team?"

"Well for a start, we can make sure Jedite doesn't get himself killed." Neflyte answered. The other two nodded and all three disappeared to find their missing team member.

In Ko-Wahi…

Kopaka and Aphaea were walking around, trying to figure out how to find the Scout Treasures as well as fight this new enemy. It was better to speak in Ko-Wahi than in Kopaka's hut, where anyone could walk in on them or over hear them talking. Aphaea wanted to keep up the disguise of a normal pet Rahi, so as to keep Kopaka's secret of being Sailor Moon. But Kopaka wasn't so sure he wanted to keep it a secret.

"I don't see why you're being so stubborn." Aphaea spoke up. "I mean it's not like you don't already keep secrets, especially from the other Toa." Kopaka crossed his arms and glared at the cat, who strangely didn't seemed fazed by it.

"That's not the point. Why should I keep something this important a secret?" He demanded. Aphaea shook his head.

"Well, how about one, if the evil were to find out what the others know, they'd be in greater danger from this evil, 'cause they'd be targets, and they're not strong enough to fight them. Two, if they _were _captured, they'd be used against you to force you into giving up your power that they'd then use to harm this world. And three, what would the others say if they found out about how you're in touch with your feminine side?" The cat smirked. Kopaka blanched, if you could call it that, seeing as he's already whiter than white.

"Fine." He growled out, already knowing how the others would react to his little secret. Tahu would ridicule him for the rest of his life. Lewa would be rolling on the ground with laughter every time he saw him, and Pohatu would most likely be joining him. Gali and Onua would be awkward around him, and Mata-Nui knows how poor Takanuva would take it.

"That's the spirit." Aphaea smiled. Kopaka was starting to hate that about him.

"So what do we do now?" Kopaka asked.

"What else? Find the Scout Treasures of course." Aphaea answered.

"And just how do we do that?" Kopaka snapped. Aphaea opened his mouth to answer, but than shut it and didn't say anything.

"You don't know." Kopaka deadpanned. Aphaea chuckled nervously and shrugged. "Great. You're a big help." The Ice Toa muttered.

"Hey!" The cat exclaimed. "Give me a break. I'm new at this." Kopaka huffed and crossed his arms, frustrated with Aphaea. Then he heard something behind him. Whirling around and taking his sword and shield out, he expected to see one of their new enemies. But he was relived to see it was just Lewa.

"Greetings ice-brother." The air Toa smiled at him.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Kopaka asked, trying to get his composure back.

"I came to tell you something!" The green Toa said excitedly, than he looked thoughtful at Kopaka and Aphaea. "Where you just speak-talking to the Rahi?" He asked innocently. Kopaka stiffened and tried to quickly think of something to say.

"Uh…no." Lewa still looked innocently at his brother. "You came to tell me something?" Kopaka tried to steer the conversation away from him and Aphaea. Lewa brightened again and came up excitedly to Kopaka.

"Yes! You will not believe-trust what I have to speak-say." He was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Really?" Kopaka asked with a raised eye ridge, actually intrigued. Lewa nodded his head and giggled. "What is it?" Kopaka asked, not wanting to actually play Lewa's game and guess.

"Brother-Tahu got in trouble with Turaga Vakama again." Lewa told him like it was the best thing in the world. Kopaka didn't think so.

"Really? That's your big news?" Lewa shook his head.

"No. It's his bad-punishment. He has to clean the Kini-Nui as well as his own village-temple! From up-top to deep-bottom." Lewa reported.

"Really?" Kopaka asked, understanding why Lewa was bouncing where he stood, Kopaka almost felt like joining him. Almost.

"Yes. I'm wind-flying over there right now. I deep-thought you'd like to join me." Lewa stage whispered conspiratorially. Kopaka was hard pressed to not chuckle evilly.

"Oh yes brother. I'd very much like to join you."

"Meow. Meow!" Aphaea tried to get Kopaka's attention, seeming to forget to mew like an actual Rahi and in fact saying 'Meow' like a person. Luckily it was Lewa who was with him, and he didn't really notice the difference.

"Is your Rahi alright-fine brother?" He asked. Kopaka spared Aphaea a brief glance before giving Lewa his full attention.

"Yes he's fine." Than the Toa of Ice grabbed the Air Toa's arm in a hurry. "Let's get going. I'd like to see for myself Tahu's punishment." Lewa nodded and allowed Kopaka to lead him away, not catching the glare the Ice Toa sent to the cat. Aphaea grumbled when the two were out of sight.

"That lug nut. I wonder if any of the other guardians had to take crud like this." He kept up his dark muttering all the way back to Ko-Koro and Kopaka's hut, though he made sure to stay away from any Matoran who might overhear him. Once he was inside, he jumped up onto the bed and plopped down with a sigh.

"I wonder if I'll be able to handle much more of this." Than he glanced at the table and nearly freaked. Sitting innocently on top of the table, was the golden locket that Kopaka used to transform into Sailor Moon. Quickly jumping off the bed and onto the table, he grabbed the locket with his mouth and left the hut, hurrying out of Ko-Koro and in hot pursuit of the wayward Toa of Ice.

In the deepest part of the Le-Wahi jungle, Jedite appeared. He looked around him with a dissatisfied look.

"How could the humans have been reduced to this!" He kicked a rock with his boot and watched as it plopped into a mud puddle. He sneered. Well it just makes it that much easier to conquer. Suddenly he heard growling from behind him. Whirling around, he saw a large orange Rahi glaring at him. It was an ash bear, and Jedite was trespassing in it's territory. Jedite frowned and readied himself as the bear crouched down before lunging at him. But before he could do anything, a bolt of black lightning struck the Rahi, causing it to land a few feet away, stunned. Looking up, Jedite saw Malachite with his hand extended and his other arm around Zoycite, who was smirking at him. Neflyte was behind them both, looking completely bored.

"What are _you _doing here?" Jedite demanded, outraged that Malachite had interfered with his business.

"Don't get your jacket in a twist." Zoycite complained.

"We're here to help you." Malachite answered, not taking his arm off Zoycite.

"What makes you think I need any help from any of you!" Jedite spat.

"Please." Neflyte snorted. "If any of us hadn't been set on doing things our own way, none of us would have suffered our fates." The brunette muttered. The others shivered at the memories of their own demises.

"Well then," Jedite cleared his throat. "What do we do now?" Malachite stroked Zoycite's hair, thinking up a plan, until he spied the ash bear starting to get up. He smirked as the perfect plan came to mind.

"How about this?" He released Zoycite, who gave a whimper of displeasure, and went over to the bear. It growled at the man, trying to right itself, but still disoriented from the earlier attack. Malachite brought his hand up, palm up, and a ball of dark energy formed. He smiled wickedly at the Rahi, before throwing the energy at it. The ash bear didn't have time to dodge as the energy engulfed it. A black cloud surrounded the Rahi as it roared in pain, before releasing it. The bear fell to the ground, completely drained of it's energy. Then the cloud started to change and expand, taking on the shape of the Rahi, but more perverse.

It had the basic features of the ash bear, but it's teeth were much larger, so much so that it couldn't close it's lips around it's mouth. It's claws were larger than Malachite or any of the others, and so razor sharp, that it was cutting into the ground just by the creatures weight. It still had an orange coloring, but it was faded and dark, like the time when the Rahi all over the island had been corrupted, and its eyes were more narrowed and a dark yellow color. The creature snarled and growled, but didn't attack the white haired male. The other three stood in awe at what Malachite had created just by using his own dark energy and the negative energies of the bear.

"Marvelous my love!" Zoycite complemented, coming up to Malachite and allowing him to embrace her.

"Yes. This will do for now." He turned to look at the others of his team. "This creature will help us determine if Sailor Moon is indeed alone or if the other Sailor Brats are with her. That will at least please the queen."

"And if this thing destroys Sailor Moon, all the better." Zoycite chuckled. Jedite scowled, but silently agreed with the two. Neflyte didn't seem to care one way or the other, opting to keep silent. Malachite made a motion with his free arm to the creature, who growled and complied, crashing through the trees to complete it's mission. Malachite smiled and nuzzled Zoycite's hair.

"Now we just have to wait and watch."

In another part of Le-Wahi, Kopaka and Lewa were both walking through the jungle and enjoying themselves thoroughly.

"Did you see how angry-mad Brother-Tahu was?" Lewa laughed. "I didn't even know he could cause things to blow high-up just by looking at it."

"Yes. I also quite enjoyed where the bucket landed." Kopaka kept his amusement to restrained chuckles. Yes, it had been very amusing watching Tahu throw a tantrum and cause the buckets of water he was supposed to use to blow up, but it was an added benefit to the two spying Toa when one of the buckets of water dumped on the angry Fire Toa and the bucket itself to land crookedly on his head. Kopaka had to put Lewa in a headlock to keep his laughter quiet. They shared a quick look before breaking out into more laughter. But their amusement was broken by the sudden sensation of the ground shaking. They both quieted and listened as another tremor went through the ground, this time causing some of the trees to shake.

"That does not sound well-good." Lewa remarked, sounding tense. Kopaka nodded and took out his staff and shield, Lewa following his lead and took out his katanas. Another tremor, this time followed by the sound of wood creaking and a faint crash. A sense of déjà vu went through Kopaka. He was broken from his thoughts by the large, monstrous creature that appeared from the forest. It was a macabre version of a full grown ash bear, but with larger claws and teeth. When it came crashing through the trees, the two Toa had to separate, before the bear rammed into them.

Lewa and Kopaka both shared a concerned look between them, unsure of what to do since the bear wasn't attacking them. All it was doing was swinging it's massive head around, trying to see it's surroundings, but it's own weight was making it hard to move as gracefully as it wanted. But when Lewa took a small step back, the monster zeroed in on the Air Toa.

"Lewa!" Kopaka shouted just as the bear lunged at the younger Toa. Even Lewa's speed wasn't enough to save him, the bear was able to pin the green Toa down with one of it's claws. Kopaka rushed forward and tried to draw the creature's attention, throwing ice at it and slashing at it's hind legs. All that accomplished was for the monster to raise one of it's legs and kick Kopaka, causing the Ice Toa to fly into the forest and crash into some trees.

Shaking his head, Kopaka looked up and his heart clenched, seeing the bear stoop over his little brother, still pinned under it's claw. It sniffed the green Toa, seeming to contemplate what to do with him. Then unexpectedly, it lifted its claw. Kopaka didn't know if that meant it didn't feel threatened by Lewa anymore or that Lewa was….. Then the bear clasped its massive jaw onto Lewa's limp arm and lifted him up. Kopaka struggled to his feet, but he was still dazed. He was forced to watch as the monster ran off with the youngest Toa in its possession. Kopaka took two steps before sinking to his knees. He couldn't control his emotions, he felt fear, anger, desperation, sadness, and many more that he couldn't even describe. Balling his hands into fists, he punched the ground. Then he felt a drop on his fist, but it wasn't raining. Bringing his other hand up, he felt wetness on his mask. A voice calling his name distracted him.

"Kopaka!" Looking up, the Ice Toa saw Aphaea running up to him, the locket firm in his mouth. He spat it out in front of Kopaka, then looked around himself. "Wow, something sure did a number on this place." Then he saw Kopaka's face and knew something more than a battle happened. "What happened?"

"That….thing." Kopaka spoke softly. He was still in shock. Sure he had handled these kind of situations before where one of his brothers was in danger, and he had fought monstrous creatures before, but now, now his emotions were on turbo and he could barley handle that, as well as Lewa's abduction. "That thing took him."

"Took who?" Aphaea asked, trying to keep his temper, Kopaka didn't need anyone yelling at him right now, but he needed something to knock some sense into him.

"Lewa. It took Lewa. And I wasn't able to stop it." Kopaka grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut to force back more tears.

"Come on. Snap out of it." Aphaea spoke adamantly. "If you don't then there's no chance for Lewa. Sitting around isn't going to help anyone. Here." He pushed the locket closer to the despondent Toa. "_This_ is what you need. Use it to get Lewa back." Kopaka took a few moments to recognize what it was Aphaea had pushed over to him. Picking it up, he nodded to the cat, and struggled to stand up. Lifting the locket over his head he shouted, "Moon Prism Power." letting the energy of the locket engulf him, comforting him in it's familiarity. His body moved on instinct as he felt warmth flow over him, his body suddenly feeling revitalized. At the end he struck a pose, legs spread apart, left hand on his hip and his right hand over his forehead, successfully transforming into Sailor Moon.

"Ok, follow me." Aphaea said. "I can track the thing's scent. Even giving this things size," He gazed at their surrounding. "I'm guessing it'll still be difficult to track down." Kopaka nodded and followed Aphaea as the cat raced off in the direction the bear had disappeared.

Atop a cliff, the four generals of the Negaverse watched as Malachite's creation stomped through the dense jungle of Le-Wahi with a Toa in it's possession.

"Oh isn't that cute!" Zoycite said excitedly. "Look Malachite, your little pet has found a playmate." Malachite smirked and stroked Zoycite's hair affectionately.

"Yes. Why don't we go get a closer look. See if this little playmate is as tough as we've been informed. If not, than taking over this world will be as easy as the moon kingdom."

"Don't forget," Jedite interrupted, irritated at his two 'teammates'. "We still have to deal with that Sailor Twit." Zoycite turned her head to scowl at the other blonde.

"Oh don't ruin our fun Jedite."

"No, he's right." Neflyte softly spoke up. "We mustn't get overconfident, otherwise we'll end up losing like last time." Zoycite scowled even more, but Malachite gave her a reassuring squeeze around her shoulders.

"Let's get going." And they all disappeared to go watch Lewa's demise.

Lewa slowly started to wake up, groaning lightly. His head hurt and his arm hurt. He couldn't quite remember what had happened to cause him such pain, he just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about it until he saw Gali next. Yes, Gali would heal him, Gali would make him better. She always made everything better. Then the air Toa noticed that he was swaying. He frowned, confused, and cracked open an eye with extreme difficulty, wishing that he hadn't when he saw where he was. He was traveling through the jungle, his arm in the grasp of a monster bear. That was why his arm was hurting.

He tried to struggle out of the creatures maw, but it just caused more pain and tired him out quickly. Closing his eyes, he gave up, hoping at least Kopaka had gotten away. Yes, Kopaka! Kopaka would get him out of this. He would get the other Toa and they would rescue him, they wouldn't abandon him. At least he hoped they didn't. He tried not to follow that train of thought, and concentrated on his current position, this swaying was starting to make him sick. He hoped the bear would stop soon.

"Hey you big ugly creep! DROP HIM!" A female voice yelled from behind them. Luckily, the bear stopped and turned it's head to see who had called out. Lewa barley opened his eyes to see who it was, it didn't sound like his sister Toa. A small, lithe figure appeared from behind the trees and faced off against the bear. It's stark white and blue colors standing out against the browns and greens of the jungle.

"You heard me fuzzy. I said drop the Toa now, or you'll be sorry." The girl threatened again, lifting up her arms and trying to look intimidating.

The bear didn't truly understand her, but it still roared, releasing Lewa, who dropped to the muddy ground and groaned. At least the swaying stopped. Then the bear lunged at the girl. The four Generals appeared in the timberline of the trees, unnoticed by all on the ground.

Kopaka grunted as he dodged the bear's attack. He tried to run to Lewa, who was lying unmoving on the ground, but the bear attacked again, forcing him away from his brother. Kopaka growled. He felt the familiar fear of facing such a deadly enemy, but he tried to block that fear out by using another, stronger fear. The fear for his brother's life. Kopaka knew that if he didn't get Lewa help soon, he may be permanently disabled or worse. And he refused to let his emotions cost his brother his freedom and life. Growling, he jumped out of the way of another attack and used his momentum to jump into one of the trees. No time for smart talk, he needed to take this beast down and fast.

He took his tiara off and pulled his arm back. But before he could call out his attack, a streak of purple lightning came out of nowhere and struck the branch that he was on, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his tiara. The metal headpiece rolled away and came to rest near Lewa. Kopaka groaned and looked around, unable to find the source of the lightning, but had to focus back onto the bear as it attacked again.

"Showoff." Jedite mumbled, as Malachite brought his hand down, his palm still smoking. Malachite ignored Jedite and tightened his hold on Zoycite. Zoycite smiled and snuggled into Malachite's chest, delighted by her lover.

Kopaka was stuck, he had gotten himself cornered between three close grown trees, the bear advancing onto him, and no where to run to. This was it. It was all over. Kopaka squeezed his eyes shut, smelling the putrid breath of the bear as it stalked closer. It was about to sink it's jaws into the squishy body in front of it when something blazed out in front of it, startling it enough to make it move back and roar in surprise. Kopaka opened his eyes in confusion and looked down at the source of the bear's surprise. A red rose stuck out from the ground.

Surprised, Kopaka looked up into the trees until he saw the caped figure standing in the branches, his arm still outstretched from throwing the rose.

"How dare you attack and injure one so free and innocent. I will not allow you to fulfill your evil ambitions. I am Tuxedo Mask." Kopaka smiled in joy at seeing the one who had saved him last time.

Lewa opened his eyes. His body was in excruciating pain. He was getting tired of being targeted by various enemies, it got old fast. When he turned his head, he saw that monster that had attacked him and Kopaka earlier corner his would be rescuer. Finding the strength to lift himself up onto his arms, he saw a strange metal headpiece. Picking it up, he finally recognized who his savior was. It was Sailor Moon. He remembered seeing her when he and his fellow Toa were attacked by a similar creature last time. And this thing was the weapon she somehow used to defeat the last monster. And it looked liked she needed it now.

He knew he knew he didn't have the strength to get up and give it to her, but

maybe if he could throw it over to her, it would roll to her? He had to try. Seeing the distraction and the bear hesitate, he took his chance.

"S-Sailor Moon!" He called out and threw the tiara as far as he could, hoping that he had helped.

Kopaka looked up at the sound of Lewa's call. He saw his brother weakly throw his tiara over to him, but luckily it rolled to his feet. Smiling, he picked it up. Lewa weakly smiled before passing out. Kopaka, a determined look set on his face, got ready for his attack.

"How dare you attack my….Friend." He almost said brother. "I won't allow you to hurt anymore people." He drew his arm back. "Moon Tiara Magic!" He threw his tiara turned discus as hard as he could. The bear roared in fright and a blinding light flashed. Then the creature dissolved into dust like the last time. Kopaka retrieved his tiara and looked up to smile thanks to Tuxedo Mask, but he was already gone. Pouting slightly, Kopaka went over to examine Lewa.

"Nice job, Sailor Moon. You're definitely getting better." Aphaea cheered, bounding to Kopaka's side from behind the tree line, having hidden there for the whole battle. Kopaka nodded and settled Lewa on his back, relieved to see he was still alive.

"We'll need to take him somewhere to get checked out." Kopaka said, and scooped his unconscious brother into his arms, entering the jungle and heading to Ga-Koro.

"Curses!" Zoycite raged, punching a tree and breaking it in half. When Sailor Moon disappeared, the four generals had dropped to the ground.

"This is not good." Jedite muttered, biting his thumb.

"Oh you think!" Zoycite rounded on the young man.

"Enough you two." Malachite stepped between the two before they could come to blows.

"Yes. Can't you two see that we accomplished what our masters wanted?" Neflyte said, standing next to the white haired man. The two blondes looked confused.

"What are you getting at Neflyte?" Jedite demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Our orders were to find out if Sailor Moon was alone or with the other Scouts. This battle and the one before proves that she is alone. None of the scouts would have left their precious princess to fight alone." The red head answered. Jedite looked thoughtful at that while Zoycite looked relieved, she didn't want Malachite and herself to be punished.

"Then I suggest we go report this." Jedite finally said, still looking very upset. The other three nodded and together they all disappeared.

In Ga-Koro…

Sunlight streaming from an open window woke Lewa up from a peaceful rest. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see he wasn't in his hut in Le-Koro. And if the lily pad hut and water decorations didn't hint to him that he was in Ga-Koro, than the floor swaying did. Starting to get up, he hissed as his sides flared up in pain.

"Don't move." A voice spoke up. Looking at the entrance, Lewa was surprised to see Kopaka standing there with a bowl of fruit. "You're still hurt from that monster's attack." Laying back down, Lewa was still looking at Kopaka like he had never seen him before as the Toa of Ice entered the hut and set the bowl of food down on the bedside stand.

"What?" Kopaka asked when he noticed Lewa staring.

"Why are you here?" Kopaka blinked at the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you here? What happened? How did I get to Ga-Koro? Wha-?" Lewa's stream of questions were stopped by a piece of fruit being lodged into his mouth by Kopaka.

"First, eat, you need something in your stomach." He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. "And to answer your questions, I'm here because I brought you here. After that bear thing attacked us, I woke up and found you gone. I followed the creature's trail and found you passed out in the middle of a clearing. No monster in sight. So I picked you up and brought you here where Gali healed us up. She still isn't happy with us fighting that thing by ourselves by the way. She hasn't released me yet, so I'm hanging out here until she feels I'm a hundred percent. You'll be here for a while longer." As Kopaka explained, Lewa ate more of the fruit and nodded, showing he understood what his brother was saying.

"Why is she still mad-hating at us for?" He asked around a piece of apple.

"She thinks we should have called for help." Lewa snorted at that.

"Yes. Like we could." He muttered.

"That's what I said." Kopaka rolled his eyes. They both shared a look and chuckled. Kopaka was glad that Lewa was okay, and relieved that he didn't look too much into Kopaka being gone when Sailor Moon was around. He just sat and enjoyed his time with his brother, finally accepting these crazy feelings he kept getting. Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasted.

In another space…

The four generals were giving their report to their shadowy masters. After Jedite was finished, a disturbing silence fell, making the four nervous, until it was broken by one of their masters chuckling.

"So the little Sailor Girl is alone after all."

"This is very fortunate for us. And fortunate for the four of you." Another said, talking to the four generals, all of who were relieved their masters were pleased.

"Now all we have to do is get rid of the little annoyance before she can gather her little friends." Neflyte frowned at that.

"My lords." The red head spoke up, surprising all around. "I know I don't have to point this out, but since Sailor Moon has been reincarnated, we don't know who she is. We all figured out her secret identity in her last life, but now it will be much harder to track her down."

"Oh but you are wrong Neflyte." One of the shadows said. "On an Island of this size, it'll only be a matter of time until we find her. Especially with the denizens habit of keeping their villages separate." The shadow chuckled. "How amusing, for beings who follow the virtue of unity, how separate they all are." All of the shadows laughed, the generals nervously joining in.

"Now, here is what you shall do…."

* * *

***Kopaka Storms in*: Hey! This is not what we agreed on!**

**Me: Hey it's not my fault you didn't read the fine print on the contract you signed. **

**Kopaka: Then why didn't you get one of the other Toa to do this stupid story?**

**Me: Because you were the one I was able to hog tie *Smiles***

**Kopaka: Ugh, at least I'm not alone in this. You got that sailor moon chick too.**

**Me: Well…..**

**Kopaka: What? **

**Me: She wouldn't sign the contract either**

**Kopaka:…**

**Me: Bye folks. I've gotta find more hiding places before Kopaka kills me. Bye! **


End file.
